


Night Terrors

by koropendora



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Spoilers, minor Saeran/MC, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koropendora/pseuds/koropendora
Summary: You try to chase the dream, figure out what made you so panicked, looking into the dark room with the feeling of something missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers for the secret after endings and therefore for deep route as well so, just, be warned

You wake with a start.  
It's dark, and unbearably warm underneath the blankets. Your heart is beating fast, too fast, and there is sweat making your hair cling to your forehead uncomfortably.  
For a moment, you can't remember what made you feel like this. But you're shaking even as you look to your sides, just to confirm that you're not alone, and see Saeyoung and Saeran deep asleep next to you.  
You try to chase the dream, figure out what made you so panicked, looking into the dark room with the feeling of something missing.  
Saeyoung stirs next to you, and suddenly, it all rushes back.

He's sitting on the other corner of the room, illuminated only by the screen of his computer, dozens of robot parts strewn at his feet. You try to come closer, but the image of him doesn't move an inch. Saeyoung just slips further and further away the more you try to approach.

You see Saeran, hair white and wild (wrong, wrong, that's _wrong_ ), with a mad, twisted expression, pointing a very real gun to everyone in the room (everyone? _who's_ everyone?), the cold muzzle pressed against your forehead and burning your skin.

You see V—

"Are you okay?"

You didn't even realize you were sobbing.

Saeyoung and Saeran are still asleep, on either side of you. Exactly as they were when you went to bed, exactly as they were when you woke up.  
Searching for the source of the voice, all you see for several moments is darkness, but on one corner, there it is — a figure?  
Indeed, on top of a bean bag, hidden amongst a pile of pillows and blankets you'd put there yourself a few hours prior, sits Vanderwood.  
You can't exactly tell what kind of expression he's making in the darkness, nor what he's doing there at three in the morning, but you rush out of the stuffy bed (careful not to disturb the twins, of course) and to his side.  
"Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?" He says, but there's no real bite to his tone. You can barely see him blinking at you, more confused than anything.  
You sit next to him on the bag, and notice that he's reading; not from a book, but from a dim tablet. Of course, since it's too dark in here to read. How considerate. There are faint smells clinging to his skin; a mix of cigarette smoke, and leather, and maybe something else you can't quite catch with your rapidly stuffing nose.  
Before you can think twice, you bury your face in his chest and resume your previous activity of crying your eyes out.

He lets out a mix of a sigh and a groan. "God, isn't this a job for your boyfriends..." But he doesn't push you away, and instead just settles back, shifting his shoulder so it's more comfortable for you.  
You try to wipe the dream out of your mind, the image of V's body in front of you, Saeran's despair, Saeyoung's coldness. It clings to you, makes you feel dirty and useless (why didn't you help, do anything, you're not an agent but you still should have—), until you're distracted from your thoughts by fingers slowly, gingerly treading through your hair.  
It confuses you, but you don't question it—God knows when the stars will align and make Vanderwood show any hints of affection again.

The touch grounds you, reminds you of the present, of this world where things are different. Where things are happier; not perfect, maybe not even great, but happier.  
Glancing up at him, he seems to have forgotten what he was doing entirely, and is now just watching you; you can't make out his expression fully, but he has furrowed his eyebrows, eyes slightly squinted.  
For a moment, you think he's saying something. But between your diminishing tears and his soothing, repetitive movements, your conscience starts to fade, slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

 

Saeran is the first to wake up, as he usually is. He wakes with his brother's arm flung across his face. _Weird_ , you are usually lying down between them.  
He searches the room, only to find you and Vanderwood cuddled up to each other, a tablet discarded at the foot of the bean bag.  
He allows himself an exasperated sigh. He can't figure out why you'd leave the far more comfortable bed, but has to admit, it's _pretty cute_.

(Doesn't stop him from waking the two of you up via pillow throwing, though.)


End file.
